Get What You Wanted v2
by Bloody Cavalier
Summary: Moka and Tsukune have been married happily for 5 years after being together since Yokai Academy. When the two fail to come to an agreement over an argument, how far will Moka go to get what she wants? Will she still want it if she gets it?


**Get what you wanted v.2**

 **A/N: This story is a spin-off of "Get What You Deserve" and "Get What You Wanted" by MistressWinowyll and DarkSwordMage. I do not own either or Rosario + Vampire.**

 **Chapter 1 – A knife in my heart**

They were supposed to be together forever. They had always been. He knew he loved her from the moment she crashed her bicycle into him on that day so long ago. They would be forever linked, bound by their love. He thought he knew her. He thought he knew both parts of her. One was the silver haired debutante, proud and strong. The other, the demure and loving pink haired girl.

He could not remember how it started. Searching his memories in his anxious state, he tried and failed to remember how the topic that had led to this moment had come about. He was seated in the living room, but he could still hear her getting ready for the evening. He caught glimpses of her as she scurried back and forth just as a woman getting to see her lover would. The thought of that stung him hard. It hurt to see her so close yet feel as though she were so far away. She was getting ready for a date, but it was not with him.

From the corner of her eye, Outer Moka glanced at her husband. The pain on his face clear as daylight. She could feel his eyes follow her whenever she came into view. She was dressed in a blood red evening gown that hugged her hips and clung to her form so tightly that if one looked closely they could see the outline of the lacy thong she wore. The neckline wasn't so deep, but it did show more cleavage than she was used to wearing. It hugged her chest so tightly that it was obvious she wore no bra, her Rosario seated firmly between her c-cup breasts. This was the dress Tsukune had bought for her for valentine which was 2 months ago. She also donned a pair of diamond earrings he had given her on her birthday and finally, the perfume he bought her for their 5-year anniversary. All in all, she looked stunning, something her husband even seemed to agree with based on the look in his eyes.

Tsukune gazed at the beautiful form of his wife, feeling more and more gutted as she chose to add to his pain more and more by wearing all the precious gifts he had gotten her. On any other day, he would have loved how beautiful she looked. However, today it just seemed like a painful mockery of his love for her. He looked away unable to bear the site of her as she strode passed him to look out the window.

Moka turned back to her husband, sending him a pleading look. "We can end this before it happens Tsukune. Please just agree with me and we can move past this". There was a slight tremble in her voice as she said this. The Rosario flashed red and Tsukune knew Inner Moka was watching. He could almost feel piercing gaze bore into his skull.

"No" He replied simply. What more could he say that hadn't been said already? Moka opened her mouth to say something before a sound reverberated through the house.

 _ ***Ding Dong***_

Her guest had arrived. She gave one last look at her husband before opening the door to greet the person on the other side.

Morioka Ginei was giddy. He was finally going to get a taste of the girl he had craved the most in the world. He stood in the doorway looking at her and already he could feel his heart begin to beat faster. His eyes roamed across her body taking in her form. She shivered slightly from a breeze that wafted over them both and he saw her nipples harden slightly through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Come in Gin-senpai. Good evening." She said. He greeted her before he crossed the threshold of the apartment and she closed the door behind him before walking around him to stand in front of him.

She looked up at him, briefly appraising him. He was dressed in a casual black suit with no tie and the shirt opened to show the top of his chiseled chest. He wore cologne, expensive, from what she could smell. He was still very handsome in the same roguish way he always was.

Breathing in through her nose, she started. "Thank you for coming this evening Gin-senpai" He grinned wolfishly at her before replying, "My pleasure Moka"

He looked over to his friend sitting on the chair behind Moka, looking at them both in anguish. "So, you're just going to sit there Tsukune? You're going to give up the most amazing girl in the world?" he asked curiously and a tad mockingly. He would've continued had Moka not placed a hand on his chest and shook her head.

"Don't bother Gin-senpai. Tsukune refuses to see things my way. I refuse to let my children go through any sort of pain." Gin looked down at her in mild surprise and Tsukune felt even worse. Before anyone could say anything, she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. She was aware of the sharp gasp her husband had made. Gin allowed himself a moment of surprise before leaning into the kiss and wrapping an arm around, twisting the knife in Tsukune's back even deeper. _"Maybe this is how Gin has been feeling all these years watching me and Moka"_ Tsukune mused.

For her part, Outer Moka was taken aback and squeaked into his mouth before giving a slight moan. She had never kissed anyone besides Tsukune and she had to admit, it was and interesting and enjoyable experience.

Breaking the kiss, she looked away before saying, "I've already told you about the situation and you agreed. Please help me do this Gin-senpai" She clasped her hands in front of her chest as she gazed up at him with her big green eyes. Gin looked at Tsukune again who seemed to be silently pleading with him to leave and then returned his gaze to Moka. He smiled before capturing her lips in a kiss again, this time running his hands up and down her body as she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into the kiss. Their tongues danced as they learned more about each other's bodies, their touch, their scents and their tastes. They broke apart and Moka was completely breathless as she grabbed his hand and began to lead him across the living room, to the door of her and Tsukune's bedroom.

Before going in, Gin stopped and looked back at Tsukune. "Are you seriously going to let me sleep with your wife just because you're too damn stubborn?"

Tsukune ignored him and looked straight into his wife's eyes. "Don't do this Moka. I'll forgive all you just did with him if you send him away right now. We are husband and wife. We are supposed to talk about our problems not…not…do…THIS!" he finished as he gestured at her and Gin with a desperate look on his face.

Moka felt her eyes begin to water as she looked at him. **"Don't listen to him! If you break now, he will never take you seriously!"** Inner Moka raged **"He doesn't understand what we went through. Do you want our children to suffer like we did?"** Biting her lips, Outer Moka shook her head and looked at her husband with determination in her eyes. "It's not good enough Tsukune. Don't make me do this. Just agree with me." She was practically begging now. Her husband just sighed and shook his head.

Moka turned back to Gin as she choked back a sob. "Let's go Gin-senpai"

"Gladly" Gin responded, and he rested a hand on her left buttock while they went inside. The last thing Outer Moka saw as the door closed was the heartbroken look on her husband's face.

Just like that Tsukune was plunged into darkness. Despite the walls between them, he heard everything in vivid detail. The kisses, the moans, the sound of clothing hitting the floor, everything was so painfully clear to his ears.

"Please Moka."

"Please don't do this."

"Don't do this to us."

"Don't do this to me"

He whispered over and over to himself. The squeaks of the bed announced that their treasonous act had moved there. It seems they were not wasting anytime. His wife was now most likely naked in bed with another man. She was lying underneath him with her legs spread wide ready to receive him in a way she would only receive him before tonight. He could just hear her breathing through the walls.

He could imagine Gin positioned over her with his member hard and eager to defile his lovely wife. He was painfully aware of when Gin had first penetrated his wife. The bed springs creaked as he heard him. "I've always wanted to make love to you Moka-chan" said the betrayer. "I know Gin" She responded, her voice sounding breathless. There was a sharp gasp from his wife and it was in that moment that he knew the deed was done. At the exact same time, he felt something cold pierce his heart and wound him down to the very essence of his existence.

He remembered when she had uttered her threat. "Agree with me Tsukune or I will find another man to father my children, so I can raise them as I see fit." It had shocked him to the core. What had hurt the most was that it had come from the pink haired Moka, the same one sleeping with his so-called friend now. If it had been the silver haired one, he would've chalked it up to her being her usual prideful and elitist self. He didn't expect such an ultimatum from the shy and demure Moka.

He had decided to not give in. To see if she would choose her pride over their love, to see how far she would go. The outcome was not what he desired. Now there was another man with his wife, on top of her, inside her grunting as he had his way with his beautiful mate.

He was only vaguely aware that he had moved from his spot on the couch that faced the bedroom door. He now sat with his back against the wall, right next to the door. He heard everything in much greater detail. From the small grunts Gin made, to his wife's sounds of pleasure, to their small breathy whispers to each other.

"Oh Giiinnn~" she breathed. He mumbled how tight she was. She released similar sounds and a few times she would be silenced with a kiss which would follow with a small "yes" mewled out. The two had started by making slow and accommodating love before, he guessed, they must've felt comfortable enough to get wilder. Now the headboard was thumping against the wall he was leaning on and he heard a few pictures fall as his wife went from long breathy moans to wild screams of pleasure.

Tsukune wasn't sure how long the travesty lasted but after what felt like an hour, everything stopped. They had satisfied each other and now sounded like they were cuddling as they spoke to each other.

"Do you think he is still out there?" Moka asked dreadfully. Tsukune felt gutted. He? Was that all he was to her now? A he? Like some stranger. Gin replied, "I don't know. Want me to go check?" He inquired.

"Yes please" She said. Tsukune heard them kiss one more time before the ruffling of sheets alerted him to Gin's approach. He quickly got to his feet and gripped the Rosario on his wrist as the door opened. Immediately he was bombarded with the musky smell of sex, fluids and sweat. Gin stood in the doorway naked looking triumphant.

"Yeah. He's still here." He called back to his wif-no Moka. He heard her gasp as she hurriedly scrambled to get to them. She eventuallycame up behind Gin and looked at him. Tsukune watched as she made it a point to cover herself with the sheets like they hadn't been married for 5 years. Her lips trembled as she began to tear up.

" _He looks so hurt. I think we went too far"_ She told her inner self.

"… **nonsense, he made us do this…"** replied Inner Moka hesitantly. Both Mokas felt a pain in their chest as they looked at their husband.

Outer Moka was about to speak when she heard Gin gulp and take a step back almost running into her. It was only then that she realized that her husband's trembling was not just from pain but from rage as she saw his hand on his Rosario.

" _is…is he going to…?"_ she began fearfully. **"…he wouldn't…"** Inner said, though she sounded like she was convincing herself.

Tsukune was seeing red. He wanted to kill him, to kill them both. His bloodlust was overflowing and pounding in his ears. He was shaking with tears in his eyes as he looked at the two traitors.

"Tsu-tsukune…?" Outer Moka started, as she attempted to calm him down. This seemed to snap him out of his state as he gazed upon her and her accomplice before turning away. He walked to the island counter in the kitchen before taking his ring off and slamming it on the counter. The loud bang caused her to flinch. _"He's leaving us!"_ Outer Moka cried in her head as she saw what he did. Her Inner self was silent. He stomped towards the exit stopping only to give her one more look before finally storming out.

Moka ran to the door with the sheets clutched to her chest. "TSUKUNE!" she screamed as he ignored her. "TSUKUNE! YOU JUST HAD TO AGREE TSUKUNE. WHY DIDN'T YOU AGREE? ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS AGREE" She wailed in anguish and despair as she stood there crying. "TSUKUNE!" she screamed one more time as he disappeared into the night. She was vaguely aware of someone wrapping their arms around her.

"Come on. Let's get you inside before the neighbors see you." Gin told her. "I have to go after him." she said listlessly. By now lights had started to come on from the neighboring apartments. Gin began sucking on her neck as he groped her left breast. She felt his erect manhood poking the small of her back. She offered token resistance, but he would have none of it.

"You can talk to him tomorrow. You've already come this far. You can't do any worse at this point." He implored as he slowly led her back in. The sheets had long fallen away leaving her as naked as him. Her breasts heaved up and down and the Rosario glowed hotly as he led her back inside and the door shut with a resounding click.

 **Author's notes: Hey guys, how did you find the first chapter. I'll be uploading at least one every week. This version will bear more similarities to the versions written by the original author MistressWinowyll and DarkSwordMage. Don't forget to leave a review and constructive criticism. I plan to write in the future, so I am using fanfiction to refine my writing, so feedback is much appreciated. Thanks, and see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
